Why Me?
by Holdmedownx
Summary: Why does Bella Never Get Her Happy Ending?. Jacob/ Bella. A little bit of edward. x


**Disclaimer.** I do not own the Twilight Saga nor it's characters. **Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

This is set during new moon. Edward has already left. But Jacob's school year hasn't ended yet. Whereas in the book it already has

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Bella?" Jacob called me with a hesitant tone. We were in the forest besides the beach and had been here for quite a while He was positioned on an old tree trunk whilst I on the forest floor quite comfortable.

"Mhm", I murmured dropping the frail leaf to the ground and turning my attention towards him.

"I. Well Er..." was all he could say. He placed his fingertips of his index and middle fingers against his temple rubbing it gently before breathing out noisily from his nose.

"What's up Jakey?" I was confused and worried. Why was he acting like this?

My thoughts were interrupted as he made a loud coughing sound and slipped off the log setting on his knees in front of me. He looked down at my feeble hands and grasped them; tightly. He then looked up at me with that childish smile. The one I adored. He seemed confident.

"Bells, would you urm... go to th-", He stopped mid-sentence. The more he hesitated the more anxious I became. What did he want from me? We were already best friends. And then these inappropriate thoughts came to my head. He wanted. Drugs? Money? Sex? I froze at the last thought. My Jake?

"Would you go to the prom with me?" Jacob said with his low but quite... sexy voice?

I looked up at him stunned. Looked within his chocolate hazel orbs. He was asking me to the…. Prom? I instantly felt reluctant, I couldn't it would betray Edward. My love. I couldn't. Never. Ever.

His features had slightly drooped now to a small pout and his eyes much larger. He was trying the innocent puppy look. Emotional blackmail, one of his many qualities.

"Please!?" He whined desperately.

I bit down on my pale bottom lip, unenthusiastically I muttered a quite "Yes, Yes I will". I put on my fake happy smile. Hoping to play the part. And of course he would believe me.

He rapidly flung his muscular arms around me crushing his body against mine and burying his lips within my brown locks. "Ahhhh, thank you so much Bells, you've made my day". He spoke as if he got the best birthday present ever. I wish I felt like that. But then again I owed him. For being there for me.

Why I said yes? Firstly I didn't want to reject him. Secondly. I had to get over Edward. By the time me and Alice had left for Italy it was too late. I still speak to the Cullens but it's not the same. I will always love Edward, but I had to moveon. No better with a guy who loved me. And lastly if I didn't agree he would beg and constantly stalk me till I said yes. So I had no reason to say no.

**********************************************

**Present.**

We were in Jake's car. It was an old Chevy. He had bought another just like mine but in blue. It was late and we were outside my door. The prom went much better than expected. Jacob picked me up on time. In a black tux that made him look appealing then he usually did and his hair was short. [YAY!] I decided to wear a sea green/ blue dress that reached just above my knees. He complimented me and we went. His school was quite big and we were in the school gym. Typical? We danced, laughed, drank and sang. I hadn't had this much fun in ages. This would definitely be a good memory compared to most.

In a moment he whisked me out the car and to my front door. He stood very close. His hot breath trickled against my already red cheeks and gripped onto both of my hands gently placing a kiss on each. He again stared into my eyes with lust? Affection? Love? Hope. I don't know.

Slipping his big protective arms around me he tilted his head slightly, leaning in. Was he going to kiss me? I fell under his spell instantly being much more drawn to him then I was earlier and found myself giving in to him. With a slight smirk he closed his eyes and grazed his bottom lip against my own.

Something changed then. I felt myself become cold, and still as if I was about to freeze. The wind now became a much stronger breeze and I placed my hands on Jake's shoulder's asking for safety. Something definitely was not right. I examined the scene in front of me. His Chevy. The trees within the forest the old stones. Big and small. And that's when I saw , the reason why everything had changed so quickly. I pulled away stumbling back against one of the walls and felt myself to start breathing heavily and choke between my uneasy breaths. Why now? When everything had started to become OK. Why now?

Jacob looked at me in fear and hurt. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you"? He said. I shook my head violently

"No", came my simple reply. The figure emerged from behind the camouflaging trees walking towards me in slow motion and stopped in front of the car a few yards away.

"Edward". Was my response as his face hardened hearing me recite his name…..

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review. And say if any improvements are needed.


End file.
